


Feverish Murmurs *SoreyMikleo - TOZ*

by JudeMathis



Series: Tales of Zesteria One-Shots [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Fever, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Feverish Murmurs *SoreyMikleo - TOZ*

**Mikleo's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as I did hear a small murmur come from behind me. The murmur came from Sorey since he was the only one that was in the bedroom with me. I did move to sit up as I looked down at him 

"Sorey?" 

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder as I heard him murmur once more 

"Don't hurt him..." 

I did pull the blanket away from his face before I did notice that he was slightly flushed in his cheeks. I placed my hand against his forehead finding out that Sorey was burning up with a very high fever. This would explain on why he was murmuring since he probably was a bit delirious. I did climb out of the bed while I tucked the blanket around him before I went to go to the bathroom. I started to search around the medicine cabinet to see if there was anything that we had so I could give it to Sorey. I let out a sigh of relief as I was able to find some medicine that would help Sorey out. I grabbed a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water to help out with his fever. I did enter the room as I heard him murmur once again 

"Mikleo..." 

I placed the bowl and rag down before I sat down by him and gently shook his shoulder 

"Sorey, wake up please." 

He did groan as his eyes flickered a bit as he wanted to stay asleep, but I knew that he needed the medicine. I shook his shoulder once more 

"Please Sorey." 

His eyes did flicker once more before he did open them looking up at me 

"Hmm... Mikleo..." 

I nodded as I did brush his hair back gently 

"It's okay Sorey, let's get this medicine into you first." 

Sorey did nod and moved to sit up as he laid his head down against my shoulder. I did get the medicine ready for him before I went to help him take the medicine that I had placed into the cup. I knew that I would have to stay to watch over him to make sure that his fever does go down. He went to lay down placing his head into my lap as I laid the cool rag against his forehead. I did run my fingers through his hair gently to help him go to sleep before I would have to give him the medicine once again. I will be relieved once he gets over this fever though since I don't like to see him like this. I did lean back once Sorey was asleep so he could get some more rest which he did seriously need. I let out a small sigh as I made sure that the wash cloth didn't dry out so I could get his fever down. Hopefully this fever won't last long though because I don't want him to have to deal with this fever for very long. 

**Sorey's pov**

My eyes flickered a bit as I did feel the familiar touch of Mikleo's fingers going through my hair. I did lean into his hand before I opened my eyes while I did lift my head up 

"I'm glad that you're finally awake, Sorey. How are you feeling?" 

I did look up at Mikleo as his hand was still resting against my hair before I nodded seeing the relieved look sitting on his face 

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?" 

He placed a kiss against my forehead while he was running his fingers through my hair once more as he spoke 

"You got sick and had a high fever that caused you to talk a lot in your sleep. I was a bit worried for a little while, but your fever did finally go down." 

I nodded as I closed my eyes leaning into his hand since his touch was making me tired. Mikleo placed a kiss against my forehead once more 

"Go back to sleep Sorey, you are still recovering." 

I nodded as I laid my head back down in his lap while I wrapped my arms around him to go back to sleep. I knew that Mikleo would stay with me the entire time though since he was the type who wasn't going to leave my side at all. 


End file.
